Angie D'Amico
Angela "Angie" D'Amico was the wife of mob boss Frank D'Amico and the mother of Chris D'Amico. Biography ''Kick-Ass Angie D'Amico is a devoted wife and mother who loves her husband Frank and her son Chris. She dislikes her husband's business matters getting in the way of quality time with their family. She and Chris are both impressed by the superhero Kick-Ass' stand against crime, and the two express displeasure at Frank for his dismissive attitude towards Kick-Ass. After a certain point in the movie, she isn't seen again, with no explanation. Kick-Ass 2 Angela D'Amico had a brief appearance in Kick-Ass 2, her husband's death has took a serious toll on her and she had an alcoholic delusional disorder as after arguing with her son everyday because of his obsession with superheroes. During this scene she kept dismissing her husband's real death saying that Frank was killed in a fire accident, regarding Kick-Ass killed him using a bazooka. She got rid of Chris's Red-Mist costume. She was accidently killed by her son in an indoor sun tanning bed when he kicked it multiple times in a fit of rage. Relationships *Frank D'Amico - Husband. *Chris D'Amico - Son. *Ralph D'Amico - Brother or Brother in law. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 film) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Yancy Butler **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Yancy Butler Trivia * Her fate in the comic books is very different from the film. In the comics, she appears in Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass 3. In Hit-Girl she is sleeping in her beach house when Chris walks in with a gun and a glass of wine and his Red Mist suit on. She begs Chris to come home as the doctors said that he should stay inside for a while since he was traumatized by the incident at the penthouse. He than tells her that there are new superheroes and that super villains will have to take them down and that he's also going to become the new mob boss after he kills Ralphie and she worries about what Chris will get himself into. She is later mentioned by Vic Gigante at the airport with him stating that she told him what Chris's favorite meal was and bribed the stewardess to give it to him. In Kick-Ass 3 is publicly hated and spurned by everyone around her for the actions of her son in Kick-Ass 2 and is called out on a regular basis and even spat on by the sister of one of Chris's victims. She wants to move away to another state where she won't be recognized but she knows that Chris has to die when she finds out that Rocco is freeing Chris from jail and bribes the cops to let her bring a gun in in which she has two minutes to kill Chris and herself. As she walks in through the door she finds Lieutenant Stripes trying to suffocate him and shoots him (whether out of parental instinct or self-defense, she did not know) dead. She is later seen sulking in her vandalized house sitting at the table while an urgent news report goes on in the background covering the rapid murders of superheroes which happened during the past hour. Before Chris dies from his gunshot wound after rescuing Hit-Girl from the prison, he tells her to apologize to his mom for him as she was the only good person in his life and he ruined hers. Gallery To be added.. Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Villains